voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Battles - Season 4
This page lists all of the major battles of Voltz Wars, season 4. the battles from season 3 are not on this list. The War of FnD and FMB This conflict between the powerful once allied factions of FnD and FMB took place following The Early Dawn and lasted until Finbar's Trial. As the Early Dawn destroyed the alliance between the factions (FnD believing FMB deliberately launched missiles at them and FMB angry over FnD's retaliation) they quickly came into armed contact after fleeing to Merth. The conflict ended after Finbarhawkes split from David! ending FnD. David has since reconciled with FMB where as Finbar is still hostile towards them. The Battle of Sandy Crack Sniping _Ricochet (left) as David runs from FunkMasterBlast (right)]] FnD's air assault on FMB was the first clash between the two major factions since The Early Dawn. As Finbar was scouting the coast near their base, he discovered FMB's submarine, which (after looting the coal blocks from) he continued further to find the town of Sandy Crack, where FMB were living. In the resulting battle, FnD circled the town in their airships, firing at the villagers and FMB (as flight of the Valkyries played in the background) Eventually, David dropped into the city and killed _Ricochet in a gunfight. FunkMasterBlast ran out of ammunition and charged Finbarhawkes, but was also killed. The battle was won by FnD. The Bombardment of Elysium (left airship) attacking FMB's bomber As David covers him.]] Brooding revenge for their earlier defeat, FMB eventually constructed an airship in their mountaintop castle of Winterly Rock. They then used the airship (which was equipped with TNT cannons) to besiege Elysium, FnD's city. FMB initially set up their airship too far away, and their cannons could not reach the city. During this time Finbar and David launched their own airships and flew up, beginning to fire upon FMB. David attempted to destroy FMB's airship balloons, but was killed by Rob with his Blackhammer Steel Sword. Eventually the airship moved close enough to damage the lighthouse, but after three rounds of TNT fire, _Ricochet was shot by David and all of FMB's ammunition was lost in the explosion of TNT that followed. Rob retreated and _Ricochet tried a land assault, but was killed by David again. The victor of the battle is unclear as FMB damaged the lighthouse, but FnD forced them to retreat. Rob later brought this up to Richard, who said that it was a victory on both sides, this makes the battle a draw. War of the Pork The War of the Pork is undoubtedly the largest and most critical war occurring in the Voltz Wars. The War is between the Empire if Pork and its protectorates against many other factions (including Winterly Rock, Elysium, Minymanar, Krop, the Dwarven Kingdoms among others). Although the exact start of the war is unknown, it most likely began with the Sacking of Krop as that was the first time the Army of Pork was officially mobilized against another faction. The largest fighting factions in the War of the Pork is Stone Garden, Winterly Rock and Krop. The Destruction of Edd's Nether Fort and _Ricochet engage Edd's Pig Army in battle]] After Edd2012 kidnapped Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer and _Ricochet, Rory Blackhammer and FunkMasterBlast assaulted Edd's Nether Temple, where the prisoners were held. After killing a few pig guards, the duo acquired an airship and used it to fly by Edd's Pig Army, which defended the temple. Once gaining access from a side door, Rory Blackhammer killed General Black Pudding, the leading Pigman there. Funk freed _Ricochet and the other prisoners. _Ricochet, Funk, and Rory Blackhammer then raided the armory and took armor and guns, which they proceeded to use to fight there way through the pig army outside. _Ricochet threw dynamite into the Fortress at the last moment and it exploded later. The battle was won by FMB. The Attack on Galardon's Tower and the remaining elves infiltrating the bottom of the tower.]] When D_2the_avid entered the Twilight Forest in search of a Lich Trophy, he ended up finding the forest covered in dark fog. He later learned from the local Elves of Twilight that an evil had come from Galardon's Tower and brought death to the land. To defeat the evil and take revenge, David, Elvedui (captain of the remaining elf soldiers) and a few other elves traveled to destroy Galardon. After entering the deep forest and fighting through swarms of "taken by the fog", monsters of unknown origin, the group made it to the tower. David broke in with his obsidian paxel and began to battle with two corrupted elven wizards inside. One of the elves who was with David died during the fight, but it only strengthen the teams resolve to defeat the darkness. After killing the remaining wizards, David and the elves climbed to the top of the tower and engaged Galardon in battle. With his extraordinary powers gained from Edd, Galardon quickly killed the lesser elves. Elvedui held of the evil wizard and fought side by side with David to defeat him. However, Galardon pushed David away with magic and slew Elvedui in a sword fight. David avenged Elvedui's death by killing Galardon with Ukufutheka, and restored peace to the realm. The Siege of Stone Garden .]] After suffering defeats at both the Holey Mountain and his nether fort, Edd moved his Army of Pork to a siege camp outside the Dwarven castle of Stone Garden. Whilst the siege equipment was being constructed, a Dwarven Vanguard marched from the castle in a attempt to destroy the Pig Army before it could attack. Edd led the Porkmen and Men of Pork to defeat the Dwarven Vanguard in the pain outside the castle. Although the Vanguard was defeated there was not enough siege equipment ready to breach the walls. However, once the siege towers were finished, the Pig Army launched a second assault on the castle. This time was much more successful as many porkish soldiers breached the main wall. Edd himself sunk into the inner castle through a system of relatively unguarded tunnels. Once inside Edd killed King Stone Garden and opened the gates for the rest of the army. With the castle taken, Edd assumed control as king. The Battle of Marston Klemp defends against the Pork Army on the south side of the bridge.]] After the Siege of Stone Garden, FMB decided to go to Stone Garden to see Edd's intentions. After a long journey, the two manage to infiltrate Edd's fortress and get into Edd's Inner Circle. They then discover that Edd is sending 500 pork soldiers to invade Winterly Rock. FMB then left to round up their army in Winterly Rock to fight Edd. Whilst on the way back to Winterly Rock, they cross a major bridge that Edd's army needs to cross on the way to Winterly Rock. The two decide that they could blow the bridge while part of Edd's Army is crossing, splitting the army in half. Then the 100 soldiers from Winterly Rock would ambush and attempt to hold off the remaining forces which crossed the bridge. Woodfolk scouts were placed hidden in tress posted along the Marston Klemp Bridge while Ricochet placed explosives from underneath. The soldiers camped out and waited for Edd's Army. Before the Army of Porkarrived at the bridge, Woodfolk scouts made their way across the bridge and harassed the Porkmen to make them angry enough to charge the bridge without thinking. The scouts then escaped to warn FMB that the army was approaching. As planned, the porkmen marched straight across the bridge led by Sir Sausagemeat, as the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock waited on the other end. The battle began once the armies met on the south end of the bridge. Grudgebringer Crossbows and Dwarven Axeluggers pestered the charging Army of Pork as Grudgebringer Swords and Dwarven Axemen attempted to hold the Porkmen on the bridge. Morgan Bernhardt and Sir Sausagemeat battled each other with Morgan forcing the porkman commander off the bridge into the valley killing him instantly. With most of the Army of Pork on the bridge, Rob ordered Richard to blow the bridge, but a major failure occurred and the bridge never blew. However, in an act of bravery, Rory Blackhammer went under the bridge and manually set off the explosives, plummeting him and the pork soldiers into the valley. Bogdon Fells Skirmish being shot by hidden Woodfolk Militia]] Following his defeat at Marston Klemp, Edd sent a platoon of porkmen to hold the pass of Bogdon Fells, one of the only other passages from Stone Garden to Winterly Rock. Under the command of Sgt. Major Snout, the porkmen set up base in the swamp and constructed watchtowers to secure the area. Edd promptly began using the pass to send troops from Northern Merth to Southern Merth and vice versa. after FMB ended up discovering the pass, they realized it had to be destroyed before Edd sent an army through to attack Winterly Rock. They assembled all of the Woodfolk to sneak attack and take over the Fells. The Woodfolk first drew the armored pork swords out into the swamp, where their heavy armor dragged them down and made them easy targets. Rob and Rich then charged the watchtowers and killed the Porkmen Archers stationed there (although taking some casualties in the process). After killing Sgt. Major Snout, FMB sent some of the Woodfolk to wear pig masks and pose as the porkmen who were stationed there. The Woodfolk now wait at the pass, sending information back to Winterly Rock about Edd's use of it. Recently the Mustache Man has leaked to Edd that the pass may have been compromised, leading to the Second Battle of Bogdon Fells. Second Battle of Bogdon Fells During FMB's visit to Bogdon Fells to check on the condition of troops there, Woodfolk scouts reported to of an army approaching the pass. FunkMasterBlast hid in the old Pig Army base and set up an ambush in the trees and. Two Porky reconnaissance platoons arrived at the Base and tried making contact with their Sergeant Major but instead found Funk in the base. FunkMasterBlast drew his sword and slew the Porkman commander. The rest of the forces in the trees, most disguised as Porkmen, ambushed the remaining ground forces and quickly destroyed them. Once the skirmish settles, a loud horn blew and revealed the entire 2nd Pork Army of 400 porkmen ready for battle on the other side of Bogdon Fells. Rob and Rich decide to retreat back to the camp they had set up beforehand. They gather all they can carry from the camp and the expeditionary force heads for Winterly Rock. But only a short way from the camp another horn sounds worrying FunkMasterBlast that they have been surrounded. However, it is revealed that an allied army of the Free Slaves from Krop.Led by Sir Friend Zone, they tell FMB that they are here hold the pass but request assistance from Funk and his Woodfolk archers. Rob agrees and the Free Slave Army arrives at the pass face to face with Edd's 2nd Pork Army. Heavily outnumbered, the Free Slave Army positions itself in a line across the pass and Woodfolk archers hid in the trees to pick them off Porkmen with arrows. The battle ensues with neither side gaining ground, when large Porkmen known as War Porkers are sent in to push through the right flank of the Free Soldiers' line. The right side flank is quickly broken by the powerful giant Porkmen and Funk orders the right side to fall back. More War Porkers arrive and the line starts to slowly crumble. The Army of Pork overruns the Free Slave lines and Robin Woodfolk reports that the battle is lost. FunkMasterBlast, with a heavy heart, orders a retreat. The pass was lost to the Army of Pork and the surviving members of the expeditionary force regrouped at a remote village near the pass and engaged in a skirmish with Edd's scouts. The Mimyrnan Ambush Following an attack on a small Mimyrnan village by the Army of Pork, Minymanar declared war on Edd.]] During the initial attack by the Pig Army, they captured some 10 soldiers and were bringing them back to Stone Garden through Bogdon Fells under the command of Sir Honeycured. However, before they reached the pass they were discovered by King David of Elysium. Hoping to free the Mimyrnan soldiers, David sabotaged the wheel of the transport wagon. When the wheel broke down David prepared to ambush the small porkman force, but moments before he attacked Mimyrnans led by Agis charged out of the woods and slaughtered all of the porkmen (including Sir Honeycured). After the Mimyernans freed their brothers David revealed himself. One of the Mimyernan commanders, Alcamenes explained they had been sent to rescue the prisoners and set up a fort in the area to deter future attacks by Edd. David told them that he was King of a nearby city and they were welcome to stay there and use it for a fort instead of building their own. Battle of Lorham To add another city to Edd2012's massive empire, he decided to seize the village of Lorham. The battle began with the Army of Pork attacking the city guards outside the walls then breaching the town itself using TNT cannons. Edd's Army then proceded to flood in, meeting heavy resistance from Lorham's guard, despite the force against him, Edd quickly overwhelmed the soldiers and was soon face-to-face with Lord Lorham. Edd demanded his surrender, With no other choice but death, Lord Lorham hesitantly pledged his town to [[Edd2012|Edd, as of now, Edd has another city under his belt. Battle of Northbay The last battle in the Army of Pork's conquest of the Sunny Shore. Northbay was a large port-city with many large surrounding towns. The Lord of Northbay was the most powerful of the Lords of the Sunny Shore and had an army of guardsmen unparalleled by the other lords. However, despite Northbay's strong defensive position and massive garrison, the Army of Pork was able to use obsidian TNT cannons to blast through the walls and send the full force of the Pig Army (and Porktonian Allies) into the city. Although the guardsmen put up strong opposition they were overcome by the porkmen's numbers and forced to retreat into the keep. With the city taken Edd began setting up to besiege the Keep at Northbay and finally destroy the Lords of the Sunny Shore. Finbar V David A conflict which emerged during Finbar's Trial between differing ideologies of Finbar and David, the clashes between the two have been small scale so far but threaten to erupt into catastrophic proportions with the development if antimatter on both sides. Finbar's Trial Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer Was found In a torture room beaten and bruised. With samples of blood investigated it was discovered to be some of Finbar's blood as well. David shot Finbarhawkes with a tranquilizer dart and brought him before trial with the pirates as the jury and multiple witnesses. After the trial Finbar was found guilty off his charges. In disbelief, Finbar drank a invisibility potion made in a earlier episode to capture Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer and escaped. With the frantic search for Finbar, he detonated many incendiary bombs including locations at the port, injuring or killing many pirates and setting the port on fire. He then proceeded to the main room of Elysium and stole around 30 diamonds and other essential ores and left claiming to start his own kingdom while splitting off from Elysium thus ending D_2the_avid and Finbar friendship and co-operation The Elysium-Rapture War Once FnD split after Finbar's Trial, their ideological differences quickly spurred hostilities between Finbar and David. Soon, Finbar's new city of Rapture and Elysium which had stayed loyal to David's rule out in full fledged war. Although the two parties seldom even saw each other, the citizens and the cities themselves were both damaged in the back-and-forth bombing raids, along with the greifing and vandalism which resulted from land infiltrations. Although open conflict was bound to erupt eventually no matter what, Finbar ultimately started the war when he bombarded Elysium with explosive minecarts launched from The Flying Dutchman, his flagship. Finbar and his ally ockpii then landed in Elysium and began to troll and vandalize the area. When David returned to his city and saw what had happened, he retaliated by launching his stealth bomber The Cloud of Devastation and bombing Rapture in return. Similar to Finbar and Ockpii, David then landed and proceeded to vandalize and troll Finbar's base. The war is still ongoing. Elysium-Rapture Naval Battle It was the first direct engagement between Finbarhawkes' Allied Army of Rapture and David's Royal Army of Elysium. It began as David launched his Fleet Royale from Elysium's docks to investigate a unknown powerful source in the sea. Whilst on their way, they ran across a large naval ships from Rapture a huge ship a smaller ship which was one of the first taken out and two other ships one of them being ockpi's wichh properly was the first taken out,engaged it. The two forces boarded each others' ships making many casulties until Finbar himself entered the fight. He fought David directly until the two lost each other in the fog. When noticing impending defeat since his large naval vessel has been set to flames, Finbar decided to go back to Rapture and get his powerful warship, The Flying Dutchman to even the playing field. He came back and launched two cruise Missles against the Fleet Royale burning two of the ships leaving the last one to harbor the rest of Elysium's pirates. Seeing defeat, David decided to use a last resort and had one of the last ships already sinking filled with obsidian TNT to charge the Flying Dutchman in a last resort to save the retreating Elysites. He rammed his ship on the right side behind the Flying Dutchman and blew the charges underneath the deck thus destroying the ship and the Flying Dutchman. The battle was a costly victory to Elysium with only one ship left of the four that entered the battle and only having little causiltie. For rapture it was a huge loss losing all of it's ships and every solider on it witch now David has full control over the seas. War of the Dragons War of the Dragons .]] When Finbarhawkes travelled to a portal that suddenly appeard outside Rapture, he found a alternate dimmension of Dark Elves, Orcs, Giants, Naga, Spirit Elementals, and the Dragons. The Dragons were immensly powerful creatures that even the Gods could not tame who travelled to the planet in the alternate dimmension causing havoc among the population. Although some species knew nothing of the war between the planet and the Dragons, after consulting with the leader of the Orcs, Finbarhawkes was tasked with creating a allied army of all the population of the planet to battle and expel the Dragons from their world. This proved rather difficult since most of the species on the planet were at war with each other, mostly the elves, a hated enemy by all the species who were blamed for realeasing the Dragons into their world using magic. The elves claimed this as an accident and were later recruited and their capital city used as a rally point for the rest of the allied army. Finbar managed to convince the species to form the army and rally at the Elf capital to fight the Dragons using armour provided by Finbar and the use of Incendiary and Nuclear explosives. The Battle of the Soul Crystal with the Soul Crystal]] As the Allied Army of all the races prepared to attack the Dragons' Portal, a new problem arose. One of the elder dragons stole the magical Soul Crystal from the Spirit Elementals. The Soul Crystal (which has a resting place for all the displaced souls) would grant the Dragons infinitely powerful magic if used. To reclaim the Crystal, Finbarhawkes and the Spirit Elementals launched an attack on the Dragons controlling the Crystal moments before the main attack on the portal. The Spirit Elementals were able to overpower the lesser dragons and Finbar used a nuclear explosive to defeat the elder dragons, reclaiming the Soul Crystal. However before he died, the Dragon Elder used the the Crystal to rain meteors down on the allied army, wiping out most of the Dark Elven Archers and killing some of the Spirit Elementals. The Battle for the Universe Immediately after Finbar recovered the Soul Crystal, the main force of the Allied Army charged forward to close the Dragons' Portal out of their prison realm. The Elven Ballistas launched magical explosives made by the Orc Mage Alverva. These explosives destroyed the first wave of Dragons and boosted morale as it showed the Dragons COULD be killed. In the subsequent charge the Allied Army took some casualties but managed to push the dragons away from the portal. Then, the head Elven wizard, Saenorath, began casting a spell to close the portal, protected by a force field from the other elven mages. Before the portal could be closed, however, the Dragon King arrived at the battle and fired a blast of powerful magic fire which obliterated most of the army. Finbarhawkes was able to use his power armor to match the massive dragon in battle and distract him long enough for Saenorath to close the portal. Finbar then proceeded to nuke the Dragon King out of the world. Although the allies saved the universe from the Dragons' Rage, they sustained massive casualties. The Orc Clan leaders had all been killed along with the Naga King, half the Spirit Elementals and 90% of the army. Finbar offered to take the few remaining survivors to live with him in Rapture, which they accepted. The Endwalker Crisis While D 2the avid and other men of the Royal Army of Elysium hunting for Endermen because of the shortages of Ender pearls, one patrol was ambushed by a group known as Enderwalkers; magical beings who praise the end world. The Army then set out to find the missing soldiers, collecting evidence and traces of their whereabouts with the dead Enderwalkers at their camp and Merek with a odd transformation. His face was half Endermen half human. David went back to Elysium and immediately consulted Laergulon who sent his apprentice with David and the Army. David assigned Baron Randall Huntly to the task of leading the army alongside him to find the missing soldiers. The expedition began and the army set up in a remote location and made camp. David ordered Baron Randall Huntly to come with him to explore the terrain and look for evidence of anymore Enderwalkers after interrogating prisoners who told them where their hideout is before committing suicide through magic. The army surrounded the hideout tree and David went inside just to find a magical ritual taking place with the Enderwalkers based on a sacrifice. David and two others dressed as Enderwalkers while Baron Randall Huntly and the army stayed outside incase back up was needed. The three managed to find the missing soldiers including (forgot his name)'s brother and so they planned their rescue. unfortunately the team didn't have the time to pan a rescue after the sacrifices hagan and (forgot his name) was next sacrifice. His brother, out of outrage, singlehandedly attacked the Enderwalkers leader conducting the ceremony to save his brother. David was forced to aid him and was knocked out by magical spells. The other soldier in the group, flees and informs Baron Randall Huntly that David was captured. Baron Randall Huntly decided to defend the End River and attack the enemy in more open terrain. The Endwalker's were face to face with the Elysium army on the other side of the River. The Endwalker ordered the attack but the magical men turned invisible confusing the soldiers of Elysium. Suddenly, the Endwalkers appeared right on the army and ambushed them causing chaos quickly. The men fought for hours even into the night but the Army of Elysium prevails leaving most the Endwalkers dead. The Enderwalkers leader, after seeing the obvious loss of the battle, fleed the battlefield only for the Royal Army of Elysium to follow him. He was soon surrounded by the soldiers but Laergulon's assistant knocked him out before finishing his own words. The weary soldiers then return to Elysium after gathering their dead and wounded. But before they left Baron Randall Huntly and a few other soldiers, searched for David and the missions troops in the ritual room only to find the two brothers lie dead next to each other and David knocked out with a serious head wound. Dragon Attack on Winterly Rock During a calm and peaceful morning after a nightmare of the Pig Army invading Winterly Rock, FunkMasterBlast woke to Gordon Ramsey serving him breakfast. After that he visited with the Winterly Rock High Council before a large explosion went off that shook the entire castle. Rob went to investigate and found Gordon Ramsey in the hall way informing Rob of a dragon in his kitchen. Rob then went to the kitchen and found the dragon Saphira attacking with a massive hole blown in the side. They then combated it out of the wall and after fighting for a little while, Ach-aldat came out of his wizard tower and warded off the dragon with his ice magic thus saving the rock. Rob then found Ricochet discussing his anger for him for being asleep while the dragon attacked the castle.